Against Instinct
by Anela.Banana
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, there's something that makes him go against his instincts. He's not entirely sure if it's in the place or in the time or whatever but when it does happen, it feels like there's this string on his chest pulling him and his feet would will him to follow it. HS AU kinda, slight swearing. Complete
1. chapter 1

_Oh fuck it!_

Zoro left the dojo at three in the afternoon but now, the sun was almost setting. The sky was turning orange, subtly getting darker and darker every minute while the warm rays make his skin stickier with sweat. Luckily, the wind was starting to feel a bit cooler and every breeze that hit him rids his skin of beaded sweat and tousles his vividly green hair as he ran along the road.

A huff and another step, forward he goes as Zoro turns as to what might just be the 26th street corner he passed. He has been staying in this town for almost six months but hey, who knew it would be so hard to find one daycare? It's not his fault all the roads look alike and that this town was full of crappy corners!

He took another turn and _finally_ , with its green-grassed spacious grounds shadowed by tall shady trees, the daycare's white-walled, blue-roofed bungalow greeted him. As his sweaty hands reached for the white wooden gate, he noticed the two teachers sweeping fallen leaves on the ground.

"Ah! Zoro-san, you're finally here!" greeted Makino, with a broom on her hand and a smile on her face.

"Zoro-bro, Chopper-bro has been waiting for you for hours!" said Franky, lifting his sunglasses over his head and nodding slightly at Zoro.

Zoro only waived at the two as he jogged past them and entered the daycare building.

"Robin was staying with your brother in the-"

"Yeah, thanks."

Zoro had cut her off as he ran past them and was already at the end of the hallway, making a turn before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh dear, he didn't let me finish. I suppose it'll be 10 more minutes before he finds them?" said Makino.

"Don't worry Makino-sis, he'll find them immediately." Franky answered, a small knowing smile adorning his face.

Makino put her hand on her hips, and used the broom on her other hand as support as he turned towards Franky, left eye brow raised and looking at him quizzically.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

He stopped at the end of the small hall both to catch some of his breath and to contemplate whether he should go left or right. More often the not, he uses his instinct whenever he has a navigational dilemma such as this and contrary to what other people say, he does not get lost, he just... takes a little longer to reach the destination. Instinct was what he used to get to the daycare and hey, here he was, albeit an hour and a half late. Sometimes, just sometimes, there's something that makes him go against his instincts. He's not entirely sure if it's in the place or in the time or whatever but when it does happen, it feels like there's this string on his chest pulling him and his feet would will him to follow it. And it's exactly that that made him turn left and jogged his way on the halls. His mind felt so at ease just following his feet wherever it is that they're taking him but also feels a sense of slight urgency to reach his destination.

The next thing he knew, he was in front of a door, the words "Reading Room" labeled on it with brightly colored, wooden letter blocks. The door was slightly ajar, just enough to know it's unlocked. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open, ready for the apology that he had said to his brother so many times it's practically scripted.

Before Zoro could start apologizing, he was taken aback by how tranquil the scene before him.

The sunset made the room like it was bathed with a gentle orange glow making everything seem so warm yet, at the same time, gives off a soft ambiance to the room. It made the few scattered floating dust with in the room visible, the light reflecting it a bit as it dances around the room like snow, slowly falling, and moving as the gentle gust from the air conditioner swirls it mid-air.

A few steps in front of him was his brother, Chopper, an opened book lay on his stomach, one hand on top of it and the other on his side. He was sleeping on the couch, softly snoring with his head lying on the lap of the part-timer at the daycare, Robin. She too was sleeping, her head almost resting on her right shoulder, her mouth, slightly open and the quietest of whistles can be heard every time she breathes out. On her right hand was a dark green leather bound book with her fingers in between the pages as to mark the place where she's currently at while her left hand is almost across Chopper's chest, as if trying to hold him to keep him from rolling over.

As slowly and as silently as possible, he walked towards the two, making little notes of how Chopper seem to murmur something or how his fingers would jerk a little before resting them again on top of his book.

Zoro sat beside Robin, quietly observing how her mouth would open and close the tiniest bit every time she breathes in and out or how relaxed her face looks, far from that masked expression she always show. Her position looked a little uncomfortable to him so he carefully removed the book from her hand and made it so her head was now resting on his shoulder. But because of that, part of her hair now covered the side of her face. His finger softly brushed her skin as she gently tucked her hair behind her ear and so he can finally fully see her face.

The exhaustion of the day seems to have caught up with him as he rested his head on Robin's as he too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Zoro arrived before Makino and Franky had realized how too quiet the day care had been. Usually, they would have already heard Chopper, berating his older brother on how late he was and Zoro making a peevish apology again and again. So she and Franky went to the reading room and stumbled upon the three sleeping comfortably.

Makino took out her phone and silently captured the peaceful moment before turning to her co teacher and saying, "Such a beautiful scene, don't you think so too, Franky-san?"

"It is." He answered with a knowing smile.

"What's with that smile?" Makino asked curiously.

"Well I did tell you Zoro-bro would find them immediately..." said Franky.

Makino looked at him, expecting to add more to his answer.

"...It's just something I've observed, that Zoro would have little chance of getting lost when looking for his brother. The same thing happens when he's looking for Robin. So the chances of him getting lost while looking for them while they're together is almost zero." Franky explained.

"Funny how the mind works, making a man who gets so easily lost find immediately those he truly love." Makino replied while looking at the three.

Quietly, she closed the door behind her and Franky, smiling to her self and thinking what would happen when Zoro and Robin finally realize the feelings they have for each other.

-end-

AN:

I know there's a lot to improve on writing style and grammar wise so review to let me know!

Ps: I'm too tired and unknowledgable to write a decent summary and title so I apologize for that!

This was supposed to be a part of a multichapter idea I had that I never got the chance to write bec. Lack if time and talent and story/plot flow but I hope you still like it!

There's an **alternate ending** to this with a **tiny bit** more ZoroBin interaction **so review to let me now if you want to read it** and I'll post is a 2nd chapter and I'll also probably post with it the basic background info for the characters in this fic along with a short summary(?) for the supposed to be multichapter fic!

Any kind of review is appreciated

Thank you so much!


	2. Alternate Ending

Zoro sat beside Robin, quietly observing how her mouth would open and close the tiniest bit every time she breathes in and out or how relaxed her face looks, far from that masked expression she always show. Her position looked a little uncomfortable to him so he carefully removed the book from her hand and made it so her head was now resting on his shoulder. But because of that, part of her hair now covered the side of her face. His finger softly brushed her skin as she gently tucked her hair behind her ear and so he can finally fully see her face.

It's quite a sight, really. Robin is a tall woman, taller than him even, and there are details on her face he was seeing for the first time (not that he _always_ looks at her face or something-- _definitely_ _not_ ). He first noticed a small scar on the side of her forehead, barely visible against her skin. And out of curiosity, Zoro brushed over it lightly, feeling the slight bump, wondering how and when she got it. He carefully turned her head towards his, very much interested to observe her face; how, aside from her tiny scar, smooth and soft her skin feels. He unconsciously goes nearer and nearer her face as he sees how long her fanned out lashes are, moving slightly as he breathes. He then looks down her lips and lets his thumb graze over it, thinking how soft they must be. He inches his face closer to hers, slowly..slowly, until their lips are mere milimeters away from touching, just a bit more closer and-

"Nghh… Zoro-nii?.."

Chopper's voice startled him that he let go of his hold on Robins face so fast. He cursed to himself mentally, the sheer force of her head falling from his hold would surely wake her up. He quickly tried to act as normal as possible as he answered his brother who was now sitting up.

"Chopper I'm-"

"Zoro-niiiii!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU-"

All Zoro could do was sigh and nod at his brother's rant. He closed his eyes and let his hand slide through his hair, resting it there and responding every kind of affirmation to what his brother says.

"Ah, Zoro,"

Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the Robin, who's voice was still a bit hoarse and eyes still a bit puffy.

"It seems like I fell asleep too. I only meant for Chopper to sleep so I could wake him up when you come."

"It's cool. You seem tired, you should rest more. Besides-"

"-AND I EVEN DREW A MAP FOR YOU, NII-SAN, JUST SO YOU COULD COME HERE ON TIME BUT NO-"

"Chopper, I said-"

"IT'S A GOOD THING THAT ROBIN-NEE WAS HERE-"

"Chopper!" Zoro said while grabbing his brother by the shoulder to calm him down and stop him from ranting.

"I'm sorry okay? Now shut up, grab your things and let's go!"

"Okay fine, but I want to go home with Robin-nee and as apology, you'll have to let me piggy-back ride you all the way home."

"Oi, Robin probably doesn't even want to go home with us. And fine, I'll piggy back ride you home."

"Robin-nee, may you please go home with us? You pass by our house when you go home, right? Pleeeaassseee?" Chopper pleaded, puppy dog eyes, pouty mouth and all.

Robin laughed a bit, who wouldn't say yes to such a cute child? She smiled at him and answered, "Sure, I'll just go get my things."

It has been about 20 minutes since they left the daycare and for the first part, Chopper was telling Robin stories, as if they haven't been already together the whole day, almost falling from Zoro's back as he makes wild gestures. Now, Chopper was once again sleeping, soft snores came from him as he lied his head on his brother's back.

Zoro and Robin walked in silence, the sun has already set and nothing but the distant sound of cars and the rustle of the leaves from the wind can be heard.

"Isn't it uncomfortable supporting your brother with just one hand? Do you want me to carry that?" Robin said, pointing to the school bag Zoro slung on his shoulder.

"No, I'm good." Replied Zoro a bit curtly.

"You know Chopper's a good kid. He adores and admires you so much."

"…Thanks. He really is." He answered as he smiled fondly at his brother.

"You're a good brother too. With all that's happened in your life, I can see that you try your hardest to always make Chopper happy and your priority. I know it has been difficult for you, staying strong and never showing weakness to the one you love. I quite admire that."

Zoro continued to walk, deep in thought about what he just heard. He was so used to the 'fake' pity from others that what Robin had just sound so genuine and comforting. A warm feeling from his free hand pulled Zoro out of his thoughts and came to see Robin's hand holding his. He looked at her bafflingly.

"I said, that's the wrong way. My, my, I guess it really is so easy for you to get lost." she said teasingly.

"I do not get lost I-"

"-just arrive much later than necessary?" She answered, chuckling softly.

They started to walk again, Robin leading Zoro, but neither had let go of each others hand. There was a certain comfort from holding hers, how the warmth from it is so familiar that it feels like they have been doing this for a long time.

He was thinking of troubling things again, bad memories, and anxious thoughts that come whenever his mind is not so preoccupied. His grip on her hand seems to be tighter. Robin noticed this and she softly brushed her thumb against the back of his hand repeatedly, this made him soften his grip. And he turned his focus to her, expecting those pitiful looks he often receives, instead all he sees is the back of her head as she continues to look forward and lead them to their destination.

They finally arrived at Zoro's place, it's high cement walls and tall, metal gate looming above them.

"So, here you are then," Robin says as she started to walk away and remove her hand from his "see you tomo-"

Before she could fully remove her hand, Zoro pulls her towards him and rests his head on her shoulder.

"…Thank you."

She lifts her hand and pats his head twice as acknowledgement to what he just said. She lifts his head up rests her forehead against his.

"You're a strong guy Zoro, both physically and emotionally. It's not weakness, showing how you really feel." She says looking at him, eye to eye. She kisses his forehead and continues, "Remember that..."

She untangles her grip from his and walks away, Zoro looking at her receding figure until she vanishes from his sight.

-end-

Uhrmmm hi haha. Quick summary about the universe this story is set in.

Zoro(18) and Chopper(5) are brothers. Their parent has just passed away and so they are left in care to their very distant relative they don't even remember. Robin(20) is a college student part timing in the day care where Chopper stays where she works with Frank (he's just a part timer. there was a reason he joined but later he realized he actually like doing it) and Makino (she's the main teacher there. Kinda like the principal even).

Shout out to: syinsyin, capritacorn, and zorobinkiss!

I'm sorry, if the 'moments' weren't to your expectations. This was a part of the story where Zoro and Robin, weren't doing anything romantically yet. Also it got more OOC Than the usual. My mind was everywhere hahaha! I'll try to make it up on the next fic I write, promise!! Hahaha Please review and let me know how I did and what I can do better! Thank you! ️


End file.
